


Nobody Knows Its Me

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Convention, Cosplay, Don't be mean please, Fluff, M/M, dan and Phil are cameos but I'm gonna tag them anyways because why tf not, fuckmartinaddisonman, idkhowtotag, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker decides to go to a convention as Spiderman and bumps into Cal Price, a cute boy from Georgia who just so happens to be cosplaying as Spiderman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by Tumblr https://fuckmartinaddisonman.tumblr.com  
> Edited by https://just-an-introverted-bookworm.tumblr.com
> 
> I've never been to a convention so my description could be completely off
> 
> also there are some bits that are supposed to be in italics and those r his thoughts but I'm too lazy to try and fix it

“Just be careful okay?" Aunt May shouted after her nephew as he turned towards the convention building. 

“Don't worry,” the boy shouted back “lots of people will be in cosplay, nobody will even know it’s me” 

He turned his back completely and ran towards the entrance where hundreds of other fans were filing in, all talking and smiling. Peter immersed himself into the crowd, pulling his Spiderman mask over his face. He couldn’t contain his smile! He fit in here! He was at home. 

The bustling crowd bumped him around, everyone eager to get their day started. He looked around. Everywhere he could see there were people. People in the coolest cosplays that made his Stark suit look cheap. He saw a couple of girls, giggling as they hugged two Sherlock cosplayers, he saw a booth selling rainbow apparel and one next to it selling snarky and sarcastic pins. Every wall was covered in hundreds of posters: advertising food, mangas, new tv shows, meet and greets. His heart leaped as he saw the Spiderman booth and made a serious mental note to check that out later.

Lost in the buzz of it all, Peter stumbled around a metal pole that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and collided head first with another person in the same costume as him, except, Peter had to remind himself, yours is real and theirs is just a costume. 

He stepped back to stare at the other person. This is crazy, he thought, they are actually here dressed as me! 

"Oh my god I’m so so so sorry” the other person, a boy, took his mask off quickly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment

“No I should have been paying attention, it's my fault,” Peter reassured him, taking his mask off as well "it’s my first convention and I’m a little overwhelmed”

The other boy smiled a little, making Peter’s heart race. 

He has such a cute smile! And he’s dressed up as me! As me!

"It’s not my first one,” he smiled again “but it's my first time in NYC and I'm kinda nervous. I’m Cal, by the way, Cal Price”

“Peter Parker,” he replied “and don’t worry! NYC isn't as scary as everyone makes it seem. Your costume looks amazing! How did you get that amount of detail?” 

“We should probably get out of the way of the crowd.” Cal grabbed onto Peters' hand, dragging him away from the center of the floor. Cal’s hand was warm and soft and fit perfectly into Peter’s, sending little shivers down his body. 

“To answer your question” Cal lets go to gesture at his outfit, “I watched so many videos of his on youtube and I just analyzed them; my friend Leah is an artist and for my birthday she made the designs and I took the train up to NYC so that maybe just maybe I could meet him and he’s just so amazing you know?” 

His rambling is kinda cute 

He couldn't stop smiling.  
“Oh my god I'm rambling again I’m so sorry ahhhh” Cal stopped and looked down

“No seriously its fine, it's cute,” Peter answered without thinking  
“It’s just my old friends, they hated when I ramble and I’m still getting used to being myself and stuff” 

“No seriously it’s fine! I like you just the way you are, rambling and all. Plus,” Peter added, "I’m literally Spiderman so we’re both obviously extremely nerdy.”  
Realizing what he had just said he turned bright red, staring down at the floor  
"I mean, i-i'm umm cosplaying as him. I'm not actually spiderman imagine how cool that would be!"

“Right yeah of course" the blond boy smiled at him again, his blue eyes staring into Peters brown. “That would be kind of awkward since I have a tiny celeb crush on him” 

He laughed nervously, running his hands through his hair, sending butterflies through Peter's stomach

Peter - get yourself together! It isn’t time to be gay right now! You should be enjoying this experience without falling for every dreamy boy that looks at you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i try to add plot and angst but im a bad writer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of transphobia and bullying
> 
> ok so the only way to improve is to just write so idk man
> 
> also yeah dan and phil r in this cause im a cringey phangirl

"So, what should we do first?" Peter asked

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Well I was hoping to stop by the Stark table but we can do whatever you want."

The other boy grinned and gestured towards the center of the main floor

"Well I was thinking we could stop by the Harry Potter one and the Spiderman meetup starts at noon and we'll have plenty of time to go to the Stark table and then get food and do whatever else you want"

They meandered awkwardly together towards a large table full of posters. Next to the table was a giant glass case full of life-size lego figurines of the golden trio, McGonagall, and of course promotional items for the new Fantastic Beasts series. ’Stuffed' Frank, the Thunderbird, glared menacingly down at the both of them as they approached the main table.

"He's kinda cute don't you think?" Peter asked Cal who was still staring up at the figurine.

"Not really my type"

Peter snorted

"Not into animals then? What about Spiderman huh?"

"Spiderman is the exception that proves my rule. Plus he's mostly human and the body under that suit? I would kill for those biceps"

Peter blushed redder than a tomato and quickly tried to cover up his arms. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of others looking at his muscles but at least he was pretty sure Cal wasn't flirting. Pretty sure being the keyword.

He just wants muscles like yours, even though his are still well defined, plus it's not like he actually knows it's you.

"You two arguing about bestiality?" A British voice from behind the counter asked

They both looked up, startled by the interruption. Two very tall men from behind the main table, one with tall black hair selling merch and one with curly brown hair looking up at them, clearly expecting an answer.

"Well, we were kinda debating on whether… um being… um with Spiderman would be considered I guess bestiality" Cal stuttered not sure whether they should be sharing this with an adult

"Well that is certainly a question that you could find some pretty disturbing answers, clips and writing pieces on a niche little community on Tumblr," the man said with a laugh "my name is Dan {Dan}, can I interest you in some merch and a free existential question?"

Both boys giggled and looked around the table. There were plushies of every animal, person, plant, shirts, scarves, books, stickers, pins, and enormous posters

"I'll take a Gryffindor pin please," Peter asked

"You're a Gryffindor?" Cal asks incredulously

"I’m braver than I seem"

"Yeah?" he raised his eyebrow skeptically

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Peter took a step back from the table.

"I don't know man I mean just the way you act, I mean you wanted the stop by the Stark table so I just assumed Ravenclaw"

Crossing his arms, Peter raised his voice a little

"And that means I can't be brave? You know it's fine I thought you were different."

"Different?" he seemed taken aback

"Just, nevermind leave me alone I don’t even know you!"

He ran off, sprinting towards the bathroom. Once safely inside a stall, he put his mask back on and stared at the reflection in his phone.

You are Spiderman. I am spiderman. I am brave and smart and I can be whatever I want.

He stared at himself dejectedly, all the nasty comments, jokes, whispers behind his back from his classmates all came flooding back. He hadn't thought about those words since he had gotten the Stark job. With Tony calling the principal about the bullying, people had stopped pushing him, some were even talking to him and mostly everyone was using the right pronouns. But the teasing was always there. It was always at the back of his mind, every time a teacher raised their voice at him, whenever the popular kids laughed too hard in his direction.

Today should have been different. Today should have been a day where I could find people like me but instead, I found the same old people. They have no idea what I can do.

A single tear rolled down Peters' cheek. He opened his phone, stopping a minute to stare at his selfie with Deadpool, both of them smiling as they stood on top of the Brooklyn Bridge, flexing.

"Peter?" a familiar voice called out softly

"Go away Cal"

"I came to apologize"

"For what? You're right" Peter spat out, not wanting to hear any more apologies. He had heard enough ones throughout his life. "Sorry for using the wrong pronouns" "sorry for tripping you" "sorry for pinching you every time you got a wrong answer, it was really mean of me haha"

Sorry sorry sorry. All the same. Nobody ever means it. He thought bitterly to himself sorry that I feel guilty for doing this. Sorry that your rich boss called my parents. Sorry that I got caught.

"There’s probably nothing I can say."

Damn right

"It was just really shitty of me"

God, why then. Can't he just leave me alone?

"You are smart and braver than I am. I mean you came to your first con cosplaying and by yourself! Plus you’re the nicest person I’ve met here and you make me laugh plus your costume is amazing!"

Peter opened the door to the stall and stepped out, bumping into Cal Price.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is actually reading this? I'm sorry for my writing
> 
> also I was in NYC and saw the cursed child then I had a shit-ton of school stuff so I couldn't write but I hope you enjoy
> 
> again sorry for the italics problem I'm just too lazy to fix it

Avoid eye contact, Just apologize then brush past him then go home.

"Peter," Cal grabbed his arm, turning him back as he tried to leave the bathroom 

"Cal I need to go." He looked down, purposefully avoiding eye contact, not wanting the other boy to see the tears brimming in his eyes

"Look, I'm sorry" 

Peter wrenched his arm out of Cal's grip

"Sorry about what? I'm the one overreacting and mad about nothing," he yelled, waving his arms around, tears flowing freely down his face

"I never said that." Cal whispered quietly 

"I know you were thinking it." 

Cal looked at him, a pained expression on his face

Good. He should feel guilty. He should know how it feels.

Peter turned back again towards the exit, wiping his face on his suit, which, of course, absorbed the moisture

 

"You know what?" Cal said calmly, stopping Peter in his tracks, "I'm so sick of this. I'm sorry I offended you but I really don't hate you. I don't think you're weak or useless and I'm not saying this just because I want to be nice. I do want to be nice but this is too far." his voice rising, he walked over to Peter, tears welling up in his eyes as well,

"Please I don't want this on my chest. I can't deal with the guilt. You have problems, I have problems, none of us are perfect. But to seriously think that I hate you or that I don’t like you? Please if you don't want to hang out with me you can just tell me instead of messing around with me."

Peter toed the ground, his brow creasing  
"That's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean huh? ‘Cause that's sure what it sounded like" 

"No’ it's just you said some stuff that reminded me of school and people I don't really like," his voice had gone really quiet and Cal had to strain to hear it.

"You really think I'm like those people?" Cal's voice softened 

"No, but,"

"Peter look at me." Cal said gently, reaching out to Peter, hugging him

"I would never hurt you and I would never tease or make fun of you," he looked into the other boy's eyes "understand?"

"Yeah I'm really sorry I overreacted it was shitty of me." 

"No, it was a shitty thing for me to say. You're entitled to your opinions and feelings."

"We're still friends right?" 

"If you want to be"

"Of course"

"Can we get out of here? It kinda smells"

"Yeah, I was just gonna ask that"

They left the bathroom, smiling


End file.
